Interlude To Drive: Start Your Engine!
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Six months after the events of Prelude To Drive, police detective Ken Ichijouji is suffers from the effects of the Global Incident and tries to get back on track, but soon regain his DRIVE when a breed of evil Digimon threatens Odaiba and fights back using a new set of Digi-vices, but meets an enemy appears who resembles Taichi Yagami who was thought to be dead. KAMEN RIDER DRIVE


**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_  
><strong>Digimon<strong> is owned by Toei Animation  
><em><strong>Kamen Rider Drive<strong>_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Many thanks to those who read and reviewed my previous fic, "<em><strong>Prelude To Drive: Type Zero<strong>_", and though that fic ended in a cliffhanger, I decided to continue with this new, follow-up fic and the first chapter will show the events of what happened six months ago as well as Ken's traumatic childhood event, and those events will connect to this story once the next chapters come in.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch. 1: Yoha<strong>_

The scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and people seemed to be moving on yet there were some apprehensions among its citizens as it turns out that six months have passed since the "GLOBAL FREEZE" incident and that police cars are patrolling the streets while police action centers around the prefecture are monitoring any suspicious activities via computers, especially after getting reports about the "slowdown effects".

The scene shifts at a park near the Odaiba Police Station where **Kensuke "Ken" Ichijouji** is sitting on a grass lot and is looking up at the skies, as he appeared to be having trouble moving on after the events that happened six months ago, and there he slowly reflected on what has happened in his life since the trauma he suffered six months ago was similar to what he went through ten years ago in which it involved the death of his elder brother Osamu.

**~x~**

_**About 10 years ago...**_

The scene shows that the Ichijouji Family was once a happy family, in which the parents have two sons, **Osamu** and **Kensuke**, and as the years passed by, it shows that Osamu was a chld prodigy and the Ichijouji parents began doting on Osamu because of his intellect, and Ken feels neglected by his parents in favor of his older brother, due to him being a child prodigy. At times, Ken gets along very well his brother and even shows admiration for him, but because of the lack of attention he also finds himself jealous of Sam, sometimes wishing that he was an only child, in which would foreshadow the upcoming fateful event.

One day while with Osamu in his room, a Digi-vice comes out of his computer. It is meant for Ken but neither of them knew this, so Osamu picked it up and put it in his drawer, telling Ken not to touch the drawer until he could figure out what it is. When Osamu left the room, Ken, in childish curiosity, touches the Digi-vice and is dragged through Sam's computer into the Digital World. It is there that he meets Wormmon and helps Ryo Akiyama in fighting Millenniummon. However, when Millenniummon is defeated, he forces out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushes Ryo out of the way, and one of the Spores strike him, sinking beneath his head.

Wormmon and Ryo tend to the boy for three weeks until he is well enough to return to the Real World, where he finds that it is the same day as he had left; this is likely due to Millenniummon's ability to warp time and space.

When Osamu came back into his room and finds Ken holding the Digi-vice, he scathingly berated him for breaking his trust and proceeds to kick Ken out of the room. As a result, Ken again finds himself wishing that Osamu "would just disappear".

Sometime after that, Osamu died after being hit by a car. Ken is devastated following the accident, suffering from strong feelings of guilt because he feels that he'd somehow caused his elder brother's death by his "wish". He continued to feel guilt of this as he grew up to his teenage years.

**~x~**

After graduating high school, wanting to give meaning to his life as well as to uphold Osamu's memory, Kensuke, who sometimes go with his nickname "Ken", went to college taking a degree on criminology to become a detective, and thanks to the sudden "talent" he was able to finish university in a short time and graduated early and find a job at Odaiba Police Station, becoming a fast-rising police detective and began to get along well with his co-workers, but as the months passed by, an incident happened and this would once again traumatized him as the event known now as "**GLOBAL FREEZE**" happened on one fateful night.

**~x~**

_**About six months ago...**_

As time went on the scene shifts at a warehouse somewhere in Odaiba, and the time now is 02:00, and the countdown to the Global Incident is imminent as the city is bustling with people walking the streets, others dine at restaurants, and others are riding their vehicles as it was already nighttime, and not a single one of the people are aware of their impending fates, while the scene zooms back to the warehouse where Kensuke "Ken" Inchijouji and an ally cop arrived after managing to track down the escaped kidnapper who took the two-year old boy with him and he is planning to sell the toddler to a pedophile, and there Ken told his fellow cop on what they should do.

"Ken..."

"We go separate areas...then one of us sneak on the kidnapper..."

"Okay..."

"Then one of us has to disarm the goon so one of us can grapple him so he could release his hold on the boy..."

"Sounds risky..."

"I know...but it can't be helped..."

"Fine, We'll go by your plan, Ken..."

"Then let's get going..."

By then the two cops went to the warehouse on separate paths, they are greeted by the kidnapper who coincidentally came out to meet with his client, and is dumbfounded that he has been tracked down and began to open fire using his gun, and uses the two-year old boy as a shield to keep Ken at bay, though Ken's fellow cop managed to sneak through and grabbed the kidnapper and are struggling over the gun, as the toddler is still being held, and as the kidnapper dropped the gun as he is trying to get the cop off him, Ken picked it up and is aiming it at the kidnapper so he can disable him but he couldn't take aim as both the kidnapper and Ken's ally cop are struggling and he had to keep his cool and bid his time before shooting the gun.

As the Global Incident is ongoing, the scene shifts back to the warehouse area, where by then the two cops went to the warehouse on separate paths, they are greeted by the kidnapper who coincidentally came out to meet with his client, and is dumbfounded that he has been tracked down and began to open fire using his gun, and uses the two-year old boy as a shield to keep Ken at bay, though Ken's fellow cop managed to sneak through and grabbed the kidnapper and are struggling over the gun, as the toddler is still being held, and as the kidnapper dropped the gun as he is trying to get the cop off him, Ken picked it up and is aiming it at the kidnapper so he can disable him but he couldn't take aim as both the kidnapper and Ken's ally cop are struggling and he had to bid his time before shooting the gun.

At this time Ken appeared to have a fixed position and is ready to shoot the kidnapper in the back so that he and his ally cop would incapacitate him and save the toddler to end the conflict, but the "slowdown effect" released by the **Roimyudo-Digimons** reached the area and there Ken felt the effects of the "slowdown" and he felt the "heavy sensation" as he did not expect something like this to happen. Because of the sudden events, and taken by surprise, Ken accidentally fired his gun, but due to the "slowdown effect", his aim was affected and the bullet slowly went towards a boiler, and there Ken's ally cop, also affected by the "slowdown effect", saw the bullet heading towards the boiler, and tries to grab the boy and flee, but is unable to do so because of the "heavy sensations", and Ken became terrified seeing that the toddler was in front of the boiler.

"What the...?"

"Ken!"

"Oh no!"

"Get the kid out of here!"

"Why am I moving so slow?"

"Ken!"

"Wha...?"

The kid!""

The bullet struck the boiler and an explosion occurred and the impact killed the toddler on the spot while Ken's ally cop was thrown off and landed on the ground, badly injured, and the explosion sent debris falling towards him and he is unable to get out of the way due to the "slowdown effect", and he was pinned under the metal rubble, severely injuring him. By then, due to Proto-Drive's actions, the "slowdown effect" ceased and Ken rushed to his ally's side, removing the debris while using his cellphone to call for an ambulance.

He then realized about the toddler and looked around, only to see that the toddler was dead as his body was dismembered and scattered due to the explosion, devastating Ken as he kneels down in sorrow, feeling responsible for the boy's fate and for what happened to his colleague, slowly breaking his spirit.

**~x~**

Ken stared at the skies, tears slowly fell from his eyes as he took the death of the toddler he intended to save pretty hard, and up until now he still has trouble coping with it until a policewoman came and tap her hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see who tapped his shoulder, and the policewoman turn out to be **Miyako Inoue** and there she gave him an assuring word in an attempt to help him get over his guilt seeing that he has a potential to get to serious work at the police force.

"Ichijouji-san..."

"Huh? Miyako-san..."

"What's done is done...you can't stay in the past forever..."

"But..."

"You should move on...forgive yourself...then you'll be able to come to terms about what happened..."

"..."

"Believe me...it wasn't your fault..."

"Miyako-san..."

After some prodding Ken sighed as he got up and followed Miyako as they both head back to the police station to report for duty knowing that the two are sure to be assigned to a case as they have a duty to uphold knowing that the upcoming cases may or may not involve things such as the "slowdown effect", which is still a touchy subject that still haunted most of the Odaiba citizens.

Much later, the scene shifts to a building that houses the police force and the police officials are having their hands full, from unexplained disappearances to unexplained deaths of corpses found, and reports of an illegal street racing somewhere within the area, though this time a new "special team" is being assembled, in which the superior officers are flooded with the kind of reports which some of the citizens are requesting to deal with certain matters, such as the "slowdown effect", and the top brass gave the go-signal to have this new tea do the investigation, and there the leqder of this team summoned all of the people under his command.

"You called, chief?"

"Yup!"

"A new case to investigate?"

"Indeed...here..."

"What's with this folder?"

"Files compiled...read it..."

"This..."

"Uh-huh...we got ourselves something to do..."

As Ken and Miyako arrived, everyone is now assembled which comprises the team now known as the "Special Investigation Crime Unit", and the following individuals are identified as:

- **Jun Hongnaji** is the trouble-hating Police HQ Chief. A man who is into fortune telling and _Feng Shui_, he is seen wearing different ties on different days that matches his lucky color for the day.

- **Rinna Sawagami** is an impatient Electron Physicist. Aside from working on the Special Unit's mechanical work, she doubles for Ken when he is out to search for things.

- **Kyu Saijo** is a nerd who loves occult stuff. The Special Unit's Network researcher, his approach to cases can sometimes get him with some trouble with the team.

- **Genpachiro Otta** is a foul-mouthed but reliable lieutenant of the Special Unit. He finds the Special Unit a burden and tends to make fun on the station's Occult Club.

Ken nodded hesitantly as he finds himself becoming part of this team as he recalled that a few months ago he was demoted after the death of the toddler he intended to rescue while his ally cop was forced to retire due to the injuries he received, and this affected Ken to a degree yet the top brass took into consideration about his recent good records and decided to assign him to this team in an effort for Ken to redeem himself.

Hongnaji then told Ken and his team that they are going to solve any case that came in their way...and this also includes the reported "slowdown effect" that has struck Odaiba and the rest of japan six months ago, and said that the team now has the means to detect them while thy still do the usual jobs that most police teams usually do, though the team members seemed to be a bit unmotivated given the recent events, they are still willing to go to any length just to solve a case they would deem hard to crack.

"...and so that's what you're going to do...get my drift?"

"Yes, chief!"

"I guess I get to investigate something mechanical...Ken...do your best..."

"I will..."

"I bet there's going to be the monsters that eyewitness accounts claim..."

" #$*&! Knock off those occult stuff, Saijo! There's no such thing as monsters!"

"Lighten up, Lieutenant Otta..."

"I really dislike geeks who has a knack for the supernatural when there is no supernatural stuff...!"

"Come on, guys..."

"Lets commence the investigation!"

After that, Ken and his "special unit" team leaves the building to commence on their investigation and find out more about this mystery cases, not knowing that the area they are in is about to encounter the Roimyudo-Digimons that are about to resume their global teror activities, in which the "special unit" team are about to have a rather huge head start before they could get a lead.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter, and finally the main suspense has commenced as the Roimyudo-Digimons are ready to re-launched their global assault and this time a new team of heroes is about to step in to fight the Digimnons after the apparent death of Taichi Yagami, in which ken and Miyako will be taking the lead role of main protagonists who will fill the shoes that Taichi vacated.<p>

Likewise, Ken is ready to go in to action in the upcoming chapters as he is about to be given a "Digi-Vice" to combat the Digimons inhabiting an android body, and now Krim Steinbelt is "alive", though in a form of a belt, and how that happened is a mystery. For now you are about to get to get a preview which will see Ken fighting as the new hero and is just starting his fight against the villains which will soon get him in to conflict with the rest of the villains.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

The next chapter will show Ken doing some investigation in which babies and toddlers are mysteriously attacked, and he will soon get to feel the effects of the "slowdown" while the first Roimyudo-Digimon makes an appearance and attempts to kill Ken and Miyako before the Shift Cars spring in to action...


End file.
